mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney Wallace vs. David Heath
The fight was Rodney Wallace's MFC debut. Wallace was a late replacement for Glover Teixeira. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Heath landed a good clipping left. Four thirty-five. Wallace checked a leg kick. Four fifteen. They both look calm feeling each other out. Four minutes. Wallace landed a front kick. Three thirty-five. Heath stuffed a single to the clinch. Wallace kneed the body. Heath kneed the body himself. Heath landed a left elbow inside. Three fifteen. Heath stuffed a double and Wallace kneed the body. Heath got a single himself into guard. Three minutes. Wallace was cut over the right eye from that left elbow. Wallace worked for an omoplata or an armbar. Two thirty-five. Heath escaped. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Heath landed a shoulder strike. Heath defended another armbar and landed a left and let him up. They touched gloves. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Heath landed a stiff jab between the eyes. Wallace landed a good one-two. Heath landed a jab. Wallace seemed a bit frustrated. Thirty-five left. Wallace landed an uppercut to the liver and a front kick and a jumping double front kick. Fifteen. Heath went for a high spinning back kick and ate a front kick to the hip that knocked him away before he could. The first round came to an end. Close round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Heath landed an inside kick. Heath talked to Wallace, looking relaxed. It looked like Wallace initiated it and Heath replied. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Wallace missed a left hook to the body. He slipped a jab. Four minutes. Heath landed another jab. Wallace landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Heath showboated with his head forward a bit. Heath dropped Wallace with a massive leg kick. Wallace jabbed to the body nicely. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Heath landed a jab. Heath missed a jab to the body. Two thirty-five. Heath blocked a high kick. They conversed again. The ref told them to stop. Heath missed a high front kick. Two fifteen. Wallace landed a hard front kick. Two minutes. Wallace said something and Heath shook his head. One thirty. Heath landed a left hook to the body. Heath stuffed a single. Wallace kept trying for it hard actually and got it to guard. One fifteen remaining. One minute. Wallace landed some body shots. Thirty-five. Both guys were staying active. Fifteen. Wallace landed a right and left elbow. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Wallace shot for a single. Heath stuffed it. They exchanged knees to the body, Heath's hit the groin. Wallace continued. Four fifteen. Wallace kneed the body. They broke. Four minutes remaining. Wallace jabbed to the body. Three thirty-five. Heath landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Wallace landed a good jab and Heath smiled. Wallace landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Wallace double jabbed, jaw and then sternum there. Wallace jabbed to the liver and landed a front kick. Two thirty-five. Wallace jabbed the body and slipped a jab himself. Wallace landed a left hook to the body. The crowd slowly booed. Wallace partially blocked a high kick, that was good. Two fifteen before. Wallace shot for a single. Two minutes. He got it to half-guard. Wallace landed steady short left hands. One thirty. One fifteen. Wallace worked briefly for a kimura. He passed to side and turtled him up. One minute. He worked for a guillotine. He turned for the back. Heath was sitting there. Wallace had both hooks. Thirty-five left. Heath turned to guard defending an armbar and a triangle. Fifteen. Heath landed a shoulder strike. The third round ended. Heath looked disappointed in himself. They were talking a lot in guard there.